


Um beijo nas sombras

by Kori_Hime



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28194309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kori_Hime/pseuds/Kori_Hime
Summary: Esse foi o primeiro beijo de Mortícia e Gomez em um cemitério.
Relationships: Gomez Addams/Morticia Addams
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Um beijo nas sombras

O céu noturno negro estava propício para um passeio no cemitério. As estrelas mal se viam, cobertas por densas nuvens. Era assombroso, triste e funesto.

Uma noite maravilhosa para o casal de namorados que caminhavam lado a lado após um magnífico velório.

A pele pálida de Mortícia era o mármore frio que Gomez desejava deleitar-se em noites como aquela. O rapaz sentiu o toque delicado da mão gelada da garota. Sorriu, como jamais sorrira antes. Nem quando fizera um teatro de fantoches com animais mortos na feira de talentos da escola, sentiu tanta felicidade.

Mortícia parou diante de uma tumba, Gomez apresentou-a a sua bisavó, Elizabeth Báthory Addams, uma sanguinária húngara. As histórias de sua bisavó, animaram a jovem. Ela se aproximou da escultura, tocando-a com cuidado. Virou-se para Gomez e proferiu as palavras mais belas que ele poderia ter ouvido em sua vida curta.

— Poderíamos desencavá-la?

— Seria uma honra fazê-lo contigo. — Excitado, Gomez encontrou duas pás. Aquela foi a primeira vez que eles brincavam de abrir covas no cemitério, uma antiga tradição da família, mais recorrente nas festas de Dia das Bruxas, mas aquela era uma comemoração especial.

Após a tumba ser aberta, Mortícia e Gomez sentaram-se em um banco de pedra, observando a beleza noturna do cemitério.

Gomez não conseguia parar de olhá-la. Sentia-se eufórico. Como se mil bombinhas explodissem ao mesmo tempo dentro de sua barriga. Como se os Dragões de Comodo dançassem a mamuska sobre seu caixão.

Mortícia possuía os mais tenros lábios vermelhos, e olhos tão profundos que mais pareciam um abismo ao qual ele ansiava saltar.

— Eu poderia atravessar o oceano a nado para lhe trazer a mais bela pérola negra do fundo do mar. — Gomez segurou a mão de Mortícia, depositando um beijo carinhoso.

— Oh! Mon Dieu — Mortícia suspirou.

— Permita-me, todos os dias, tê-la em meus braços. — Ele aumentou o ritmo dos beijos, subindo pelo braço de Mortícia. — Acordar todos os dias ao seu lado, compartilhar os pesadelos futuros e dar significado para esse tumor que se espalha pelo meu corpo cada vez que eu penso em você.

— Gomez... — Mortícia proferiu, envolvendo-se nos braços do rapaz.

— Mortícia. — Ele a segurou com desejo.

Os dois se beijaram por fim, nas sombras do cemitério da mansão dos Addams. Seus corpos em sintonia.

E naquele insulamento, Gomez prometeu estar ao lado de sua amada todos os dias em vida e em morte. Mortícia lhe entregou seu coração, em vida, e caso precisasse, em morte.

O amor os uniu, e nada poderia separá-los.

**Author's Note:**

> Me diz se esse não é o maior OTP que existe no mundo?   
> ^_^


End file.
